battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Nonexisty
Reveal Novum/Transcript |species = Nothing |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum |place = BFDI: 8th (11 votes to join) BFDIA:29th (to join) |first = A Leg Up in the Race |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |recc = moragasam |imagewidth = }}Nonexisty is one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game in episodes The Reveal and Reveal Novum. He placed 8th with 11 votes. He was also up for voting to join the second season, but he only got 266 votes. Even if he had gotten enough, he still would be disqualified for being absent and was the only character not in the original BFDI cast to be disqualified. He is one of the two contestants not participating in Battle for BFDI; the other being Evil Leafy. Relationships Coiny Trivia * Nonexisty apparently tastes of peanut butter. He made a cameo in A Leg Up in the Race, after the Announcer stated that all previous votes would be deducted from each contestant's score. Firey noticed that he tasted peanut butter, and an annotation appeared with the fan character credit. * Nonexisty was the second recommended character on the show, as Bomby was the first in Lofty. * Nonexisty is one of the two characters held in the TLC to not change his design in IDFB, with the other one being Grassy. * Nonexisty made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity and said his first and, so far, his only words: "No Problem". * In Reveal Novum, Ruby said "Aw, you missed him!" confirming that Nonexisty is a male. * In Inanimate Insanity, he helped Nickel escape the Locker Of Losers. * Nonexisty is the only character on the show to be 100% transparent. * Nonexisty and Evil Leafy are the only characters that appeared in IDFB who did not compete in Battle for BFDI. ** Nonexisty is the only contestant that's hasn't appeared in BFB. *** Evil Leafy appeared in Four Goes Too Far as a recommended character. * He is the only major recommended character that never became a contestant, alongside Evil Leafy. * Nonexisty was never eliminated in Reveal Novum because the Sender Scoop Thrower missed him, according to Ruby. * In BFDIA 1, he was kicked from the contest due to not being present. Some have said that he was present, but every other contestant and the hosts can't see him, they thought he was not present. *Nonexisty is the only character on the show to have an echo, as shown in Inanimate Insanity when he spoke his first, and so far only line, "No problem." Gallery Nonexistyandruby.png|Nonexisty being sent to the LOL. Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg|Nonexisty and a lot of people. nonexistytitle.png|Nonexisty's joining audition nonexisty mini.png|Nonexisty as seen in "Reveal Novum" nonexisty icon.PNG|Nonexisty's voting pose Nonexisty is Notexist.png|Nonexisty before going in TLC DiaNonexisty.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Non-Contestants Category:Voiceless Category:Faceless